Nakamura Harumi
Nakamura Harumi '(中村はるみ ''Nakamura Harumi) is one of the main Cures in Heartful Shine Pretty Cure. She is courageous and also extremely caring towards other people. She does not approve of bullying. Harumi's alter ego is '''Cure Soul(キュア魂), the Pretty Cure of Courage. Her catchphrase is Won't you get that right? '(あなたはその権利を得ることはありません？''Anata wa sono kenri o eru koto wa arimasen?) Appearance Harumi has long dark green hair tied into a low pontail, and dark green eyes. Her casual outfit consists of brown jeans, a red waist bag, an orange shirt and a green jacket. She also wears a cowgirl's hat. She wears green sneakers and likes to ride around on her skateboard. She, like Tachibana Chiharu, is seen wearing sports uniforms for the many sports they play, including netball, tennis, karate, soccer and so on. As Cure Soul, Harumi's hair turns light green and remains in a ponytail, and also grows longer, up to her knees. Her hair is supported by a medium-sized dark green bow. She also wears her green Shining Heart Necklace. She wears a black vest with the Heart Symbol (a golden heart) and puffy white sleeves. She also wears a white belt. He gloves are green that reach up to her wrists and have flowers on them. Her skirt is green and Harumi's boots are laced up and ankle-high and she wears pale green socks a little lower than her knees. Gold earrings like Cure Princess' appears. Personality Harumi is courageous and stands up for others. She also happens to be a really good cook. Her dream has been to open up a restaurant. After she became a Pretty Cure, she developed another dream: to help Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko and Yoshida Minako to save the world from the clutches of the evil sorcerer Tatsuya. History Meeting Akiko When Harumi first met Akiyama Akiko, she was actually busy with her soccer club and tried to get back to it, no matter how badly she wanted to get to know Akiko. However, the next few days, she realised that Tachibana Chiharu was bullying her, and told Chiharu that she disapproved of it. Harumi tried to get Chiharu to stop, but Chiharu refused, and bullied Akiko even more. The next day, when she got to school, Harumi was surprised that Akiko and Chiharu had become friends, and even wore matching necklaces. Harumi smiled, and went up to them and said that she approved of their friendship, which made the two girls even closer. Meeting Emi & becoming Cure Soul The next week, Harumi had arrived at the soccer grounds and says that she is the final substitute that Chiharu's soccer team needs because three of them are away sick. When a boy was falling in despair because he was sitting out the next match, Black appeared and stole the boy's Heart Rainbow and merged it with a soccer ball, turning it into a Sakebi. Akiko, Chiharu and Emiko transformed into Cure Legend, Cure Miracle and Cure Fantasy, but the three were defeated by the Sakebi. Then, Harumi runs up to the girls and shouts out loud that no one hurts her teammates. Then a little fairy named Emi flies down to Harumi and asks if Harumi had any dreams about a girl named Cure Love, she said that she did, and Emi began to glow, and changed into a Shining Heart Necklace. Emi put herself around Harumi's neck and helped her to transform into the fourth Pretty Cure, the Pretty Cure of Courage, Cure Soul. With her attack, Soul Strike, Cure Soul purified the Sakebi and returned the Heart Rainbow to the boy. Harumi then became better friends with Akiko, Chiharu and Emiko. Relationships [[Akiyama Akiko|'''Akiyama Akiko]] - Harumi has always wanted to get to know Akiko better and admired her for her positive attitude, and in return, Akiko admires Harumi because of her courage and kindness. [[Tachibana Chiharu|'Tachibana Chiharu']] - Chiharu and Harumi have been best friends since childhood. She admires Chiharu for her courage, but disapproves her bullying Akiko. [[Fukui Emiko|'Fukui Emiko']] - Harumi admires Emiko for always staying happy and selfless. [[Yoshida Minako|'Yoshida Minako']] - Harumi admires Minako for her wisdom and caring nature. Cure Soul Cure Soul '(硬化魂 ''Kyua Soru) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Harumi. She controls the power of wind and ensures courage in everyone's lives. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Pretty Cure! Shining Recall!" ''Her main attack is Soul Strike. Attacks '''Soul Strike '(ソウルストライク Soru Sutoraiku) is Cure Soul's main attack, which can be used by saying a special phrase to activate it,"Your courage shall be mended with my bravery!" Etymology '''Nakamura (中村): ''Naka (那珂) means "middle" while ''Mura ''(村) means "village". '''Harumi (はるみ): 'Haru ''(春) means "spring" while ''Mi ''(ミ) means "beauty". So therefore, ''Nakamura Harumi ''may mean "middle spring village beauty," which may be a pun since her birthday is in Spring, she is popular with boys because of her courage and kindness, and she lives in a village. Songs Harumi's voice actress, Erika Sawajiri, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Keiko Kitagawa, the voice actress of Tachibana Chiharu. Singles * Bravery's Word * Courage Is There For You * Courageous & Kind Duets * Dreaming Friend (''along with the voice actress of Akiyama Akiko) * Take My Faith (along with the voice actress of Tachibana Chiharu) * Always Smiling (along with the voice actress of Fukui Emiko) * A Warm Heart (along with the voice actress of Yoshida Minako) * Together Forever (along with the voice actresses of Akiyama Akiko, Tachibana Chiharu, Fukui Emiko & Yoshida Minako) Trivia Edit * Harumi shares a few similarities with Midorikawa Nao/Cure March: ** Both have dark green hair and same hairstyles. ** Both of their theme colours are green. ** When they transform, their hair colours turn light green. ** Both are 14 years old. ** Both are athletic, and both are good at soccer. ** Both of them wear short boots in their respective forms. ** Both of them can cook. ** Both of them have a lot of siblings. ** Both are the fourth members of their teams. * Harumi is the third green Cure, preceded by Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint and Midorikawa Nao/Cure March * Harumi is the fourth Cure who loves to play soccer, preceded by Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge, Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody and Midorikawa Nao/Cure March. Gallery Official Profile/Art Screenshots Nakamura Harumi Cure Soul Previews Category:Cures Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Category:Heartful Shine Pretty Cure Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Green Cures Category:Characters